Life with cancer
by AgganLe02
Summary: Divergent in TFIOS theme. I won't kill Tobias (Gus) because I absolutely love both of them. Tris reads a book name " Death Wish" by Eric Rickman, a man who moved to Australia with his wife Nita years ago. ( the situation is like AIA in TFIOS). Please R&R and F&F. Based on my old story " Another Dimension ".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back! My other story still have like 2 more chaps but because I've decided to write a new story, based on my old story "Another Dimension" basically with same cast but different plot line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, TFIOS or any places that I have and will mention in this story.( except some OCs or shops that I make up)  
><strong>

_Tris's POV_

On my sixteenth year on this bizarre planet, my parents had decided that I was in a really deep and dark depression. I'd read an old book over and over and over again even though I already knew how it ended. My best friend and I had only talked about deaths ( because Christina just wanted to talk to me ), and an action that overpowered them all, I refused to go to Support Group. And to be honest, in my opinion, I was in a depression, but just a low-leveled one.

But that didn't change the fact that it was five on a Wednesday afternoon, and I was sitting outside the Heart of Jesus Church in Christina's car, begging her to drive me home. **( I'm changing this a little: support group meets in the afternoon.)**

" No, Bea. You have to go in! I don't care how much you hate Support Groups, you can't just hide here forever." Seeing my face, she added." If you don't want to do it for your sake or for me, then do it for your family." That did all the work. I'd always hated Support Groups, but the only reason I brought myself up to go in every week was always the same: my family.

I got out of Chrissy's car and started my way into the building after giving her a small wave, pulling Chase closely by my side. Chase was my oxygen-tank-suitcase, it was emerald green, and the name Chase just felt right.

I was halfway through the parking lot when my phone beeped. I dug my hand in my pocket and took out my phone and saw rah it was a text from Mom.

_Have fun, Bea. Make friends!_

A small smile made its way on to my lips as I read the text, distracting me from the fact that I was going to bump into someone else.

I knocked both of us down to the ground, and when I finally looked up, I saw the person, a tall guy, already standing and was holding out his hand. Taking a deep breath ( well, as deep as it could get ), I took the guy's extended hand and he pulled me up to my feet. I glanced at him. Blond hair, celery green eyes, good-looking I might add.

After he had helped steady myself, he introduced himself.

" Will. Are you alright there?" He looked at me with concern.

" Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I knocked you down. It's just that I received a text from my mom and I wasn't paying attention." I rambled. Will laughed.

" It's fine. But I didn't quite catch your name there?"

" Oh, sorry. I'm Beatrice, but I prefer to be called Tris." I shook his hand. Then he saw Chase and my nubbins.

" You're heading to Support Group, right? Can you show me the way? I just moved here so I haven't figured out anything at all." I smiled and nodded.

" Sure, follow me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I settled on my seat after directing Will to go talk to Patrick. I noticed Zeke, my only friend in Support Group so far, talking and laughing to a new kid.

Then Zeke turned to my seat to greet me and introduced his friend.

" Hi, Tris. This is Four, my best friend. Four, she's Tris, my Support Group bestie." Zeke gestured between us, silently told us to acknowledge each other's presence. Four nodded at me, and I managed out a small " Hello." in return. I turn to my left ( since Zeke sat on my right ) to find Will sitting there, looking nervous.

I was going to try to ease him, but Patrick stopped us all by starting the meeting. He was sitting next to Molly, in front of the Jesus statue.

" Hello everyone. Welcome all of you to today's meeting. Now let's start by paying tribute to the ones who passed away, as well as save anther minute to remember them." Then he started reading a really really long list out loud.

" Jeanine, Matthew, Amar, George,..." And the list went on until it stopped at the name of Peter, the boy who left us last week due to leukemia.

Patrick put the list away and started speaking again.

" So, I'll go first, aye? I'm Patrick, I'm 34, testicle cancer 5 years ago." That what we did every single week. Saying our names, age, and diagnosis. People stood up, talked about themselves then sat down. I didn't really pay attention, so I only caught some people's sentences.

" Savannah. 14. Skin cancer."

" Teddy. 12. Carcinomatosis."

Until it was Four's turn.

" Four. 17. Osteosarcoma but I've been in remission for about a year and a half now, here today on Zeke's request." With that, he sat down.

" Ezikiel Pedrad. 17. Eye cancer. I'm gonna lose my eyeballs pretty soon so call me while I still can see you ladies." He winked at girls around the room and sat down. We all just laughed at him.

Then it was my turn.

" Tris. 16. Originally thyroid but it's spread out my whole lungs." They just looked at me with pity and then continued on.

It was an uneventful meeting, just like always.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was a really beautiful day. Sun shining, birds chirping, breezes flowing. But all that just made everything seemed more depressing.

I was standing at the door, waiting for Chrissy or Mom to pick me up.

" I really need to get him a new girlfriend!" A hand set on my shoulder, slightly making me jump. I looked to my right to see who it was and found Uriah sighing and pointing at Zeke, who was making out with his girlfriend Clarissa. Uriah was Zeke's brother and my best guy friend.

" Yeah, she has bad influences on him. Bet you 5 bucks that she's gonna dump him him after his surgery." I said as Zeke gave Clarissa a very very obvious boob massage.

" Oh no, I bet she's gonna dump him this week! Do we have a deal?" Asked Uri, holding out his hand for a shake. i took his hand and shook it.

" Deal." Not until Uri had gone to separate Zeke and Clarissa before they make a live porn movie that I noticed Four screaming into his phone.

" No, Lauren, I'm not getting back with Nicole again. I don't give a shit that's she's your best friend, but she cheated on me, twice now! And especially with Jason for all that matters! You know how much I hate him, she does too! But all that doesn't mean she can go, have sex with him and then dump me because I'm saving myself for the right girl. If you want her to be a 'part of the family' that much then you can just go and date her yourself!" He ended the call by punching the "end call" button.

" Hey, Four, are you okay?" I asked as i made my way to him. I saw his face was still flushed with anger when he noticed me coming.

" Not really. My sister's still trying to convince me to come back to my slut of an ex-girlfriend." He said, frustration still filled in his voice.

Just then, the Pedrad brothers came back. Zeke laughing to some joke Uri made. Then they noticed Four's face.

" Man, you 'kay there?" Asked Zeke, carefully patting Four's back.

" Yeah, but I need something to get my mind of shits right now."

" Oh, oh, I have an idea. How about we have a sleepover at my house today?" Shrieked Uriah. The boys and I just gave him a disbelieving look. I, personally, wasn't very fond of the idea, but seeing that Four could be counted as my friend now, we really need to do something to cheer him up, and a sleepover with Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever and all kinds of drinking games ( knowing Uri, that's definitely what he was going to sugguest playing ) could actually be useful.

" Sure, let me call Christina." I dialed her number and the call came straight to voicemail.

" Hey, Chrissy, Uri's having anotehr sleepover tonight. Can you come over to my house to tell my parents and take my pjs? Call me when you receive this."

Then my phone instantly rang, and the caller ID was Christina. I picked up, confused.

" If you were listening to the voicemail the whole time just to call later, why didn't you just pick up right away?"

" I don't know. But I have some good news to tell you!" She squealed.

" Which is...?"

" I have everything planned out! I asked your mom earlier today for you to have a sleepover at my house, but we could go to Uri's instead!" I sighed, suddenly wondering how this hyper girl could be my best friend.

" Alright. See you later, Chrissy!"

" 'kay, see you Bea. Oh, and you can go with Uri right away. I'm busy and your parents have gone out for dinner a while ago." Then the line went dead.

I saw Will sitting alone at the bench and decided to invite him too.

" Hey, Uri, can I ask another person to join us? He's new here and I don't trhink he has any friends." Both Zeke and Uriah just shrugged and nodded.

So I went over to Will and tapped him on the shoulder. His head whipped back and he looked scared for a moment, but smiled when he realized it was just me.

" Oh, hi Tris." He said politely.

" Hi again. So my friends " I pointed at the boys " and I are having a sleepover tonight. Do you want to join us?" He looked hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

" Sure. I'm in as long as you guys aren't axe murderers." I gave him a maybe-we-are sarcastic look. He just laughed and added.

" Let me tell my sister to not come and get me."

After he had finished, I led him back to the other boys.

" Guys, this is Will. Will, meet Uriah the retarded, Zeke the almost-blind and Four." I said as I introduced them to each other. They just laughed along and shook hands.

Then it dawned on Uri that we were all taking his minivan. He groaned and took out his keys.

" Dibs on shotgun." Yelled Zeke as he ran towards his brother's van. We all sighed and piled into Uri's car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**

**QOTC:** _Should I add Al into the story?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola señoritas! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I basically fangirled when BabyCrocodile reviewed because she's one of my favorite authors. On to the story now.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I'm 12, I'm Asian, I have black hair, so do I look like John Green? Or Veronica Roth? No, I don't think that I look like them either.<strong>  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <strong>

Tris's POV

We arrived at the Pedrad's residence after a long ride with Zeke and Uriah singing horrifyingly, and we ( mostly Uri ) almost hit a trash container on the way. Unsurprisingly, sat on the driveway was Christina's blue Prius.  
>Uri jumped off the car as soon as he had turned the ignition off and ushered us all out. The brothers raced to the door and Zeke won. He twisted the doorknob and walked in, shouting at the top of his lungs.<br>" I'm home!" I heard Mrs. Pedrad replied with a short " Hey, boy." And saw Chrissy sitting on the couch, playing something on her phone. Uriah's eyes flickered, evilly I might add, and he threw his set of keys at her head. She was too concentrate on her phone, so when the keys hit her, it took her a little longer than a while to react. But when she did, she was fuming, steam coming out of her ears, then she saw something as sat down, huffing loudly, cheeks turned pink. I turned around to find Will standing behind me, looking lost, but his cheeks also had a glint of pinkness. I seriously should consider match-making as my part-time job. The boys seemed to figured out that much, so when Christina had calmed down, we were all laughing our arses off.  
>Just then Zeke cleared his throat after coming back from Gods-know-where. ( was I the only one who didn't notice his lack of presence?)<br>" I just called Mar and Lynn, and they said they'll be over in about 10." Marlene and Lynn were my close friends while I attended secondary school, but I hadn't seen them for a while, since my last chemo session, so I was glad they were going to come. Then he led us down to the basement.  
>Despite the fact that I come over to the Pedrads' all the time, I have never actually been down to the basement. I never asked, because curiosity was forbidden in my family, and I never really had a reason to properly ask them. I'd only had a small, quick glimpse of it once, when Hana - their mother - told me to get the boys after I helped her make dinner one evening.<br>So it wasn't weird for me when I almost gasped after we had reached their 'room', finished climbing down the creaky staircase. It was the most beautiful basement/bedroom I'd ever seen ( not that I'd seen many anyways.).  
>The walls were painted black, with movies, video games, celebrities posters everywhere. There were two twin beds with dark green sheets, and a red L-shaped couch, facing a medium sized flat screen TV. A white door at the corner had a dart board hung on it.<br>I stood still while everyone cleared the furnitures, books, DVDs, etc. to the corners of the room. I tried to help, I really did, but they just told me to " save my breaths " and let them do the work, I didn't know anything other than to obey them. In a quick flash, the room became spacious and we were sitting in a circle. Then an awkward silence occurred, but Uri saved the moment by remembering that he forgot to brought down drinks for the games, so he bolted upstairs to take them.  
>I was going to ask him to get a glass of water for me, when I felt a lump in my throat. Oh no, this hadn't happened in three months. Why now? I tried to reassure myself that it'd be over soon, but even I knew it was a lie when I started to see black dots appeared in my vision. Voices in the room became muffled, and I realized that this surely wasn't going to end pretty.<br>Suddenly, I had the urge to just scream, so I used all my leftover energy to let it out, while hugging my knees tightly, positioning myself into a straight sitting figure.  
>And just like that, the last thing I saw before darkness completely took over, was a pair if hands holding out towards me.<br>**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I woke up to a throbbing headache, white lights burning their ways to my eyes. I tried to sit up, but I knew it was a dumb idea to just even thought about so.  
>Though, I still managed to sit up, with the help of a nurse, of course. My vision hadn't fully returned, but I could still make out that the nurse was a brunette, a really pretty one.<br>" Hi Beatrice. I'm Cara, your nurse for today." She sounded a bit concern?  
>" Hello Cara my nurse for today." I said, cracking a lame joke, but she smiles at me.<br>" Right. I'm Will's sister also, FYI." Oh, I guess that was why she was so worried. " My brother and you guys' friends are dying to see you now, should I send them in?" I nodded.  
>" Good. Now, while I go get them, I need you to down these pills for me, 'kay?" I nodded once again, and she left. I saw a mirror on the headstand, and my reflection looked like a total piece of shit. But I didn't mind people seeing me like this, I had had worse before.<br>Christina was the first one to come in. She dashed to my bed, and say on the empty spot.  
>" Have you felt any better?" She asked sarcastically, knowing I was still feeling like utter crap.<br>" You know I haven't. The last time this happened, I couldn't wake up after 2 days. How long was I out this time?" " Don't worry. It was just a night this time, but you still owe me my beauty sleep." She exclaimed, pushing me slightly and then yawned. " what was it about this time?" She questioned me shortly after.  
>" I honestly don't know. Usually I panic over something, but this time, nothing. Completely none." I was confused. " That has never happened before." She wrapped her arms around me.<br>" I'm so sorry, Bea. You don't deserve this, any of this for all that matters." I loved her, but from the bottom of my heart, I totally disagreed. She said I didn't deserve to have cancer, didn't deserve to be treated like a fragile piece of crystal. But that was just karma. I was expelled the first time at the age of 9. Cut myself out of hatred at the age of 10. Burnt down a science school lab at 11. And karma came at 12. Terminal lungs cancer.  
>Karma's a bitch. It always was.<br>Then everyone else came in and I was swarmed with people. We talked for a while, then I remembered my parents, and Caleb too.  
>Ever since I was a kid, my parents were hardly ever home. And Caleb, being the selfless, kind, smart big brother he was, became my third parent. He was now a very successful lawyer, in spite of being only 22, and he was in charged of taking care of me. I was a burden and I knew it.<br>Now here I was, probably in a healing room after a panic attack, on a rare occasion that my parents were home and my brother was away.  
>" Chrissy, are my parents and Caleb here?" I squeaked. Thankfully she was lying next to me so she heard me clearly.<br>" I called your parents last night, but they received an emergency call from their charity foundation thingy and had to leave. They told me to tell you that they didn't want to go, but they know that you're in good hands while they're gone." She gestured to herself and our friends." As for your brother, he said that his case just luckily closed yesterday and is on his way home now." I felt bad like I always did whenever I bother Caleb or Christina. Caleb was supposed to have another two days to relax in NY after his case, but he had to come back to Chicago just because I fucking freaked out over absolute nothing.  
>" And because I'm awesome and I know you hate hospitals, I signed your discharge papers when Cara came to get us earlier." How lucky I was to have her.<br>**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I walked up to my porch with my arm linked with Christina's. The " gang " , as they called themselves, left after dropping me and Chris at my house. The door was already unlocked, and I heard laughter coming out from inside. Christina just pushed me inside and then ran away, leaving a small wave and a grin.  
>" Bea!" Yelled Caleb as he hugged me tightly. " I was so worried. And Mom and Dad weren't even there!" He said as he pressed his lips to my forehead.<br>" I swear, they might not even stay longer than four days even if one of us was in a coma." He muttered and I chuckled. We broke apart and he guided me into the kitchen. A wonderful smell was in the air. He made cake. Chocolate one.  
>I smiled. Ten years of being an "adult " had made Caleb the best cook I'd ever known. He always knew how to make me happier with different types of food.<br>It was still noon, so we ate the cake for lunch, then Caleb's boss called him. - Minutes of yelling, cursing, begging later -  
>" I still have to go, Bea. I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a cup of latte when I get back. And promise me that you'd call me if anything, anything goes wrong." He carefully instructed. I nodded, and gave a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and picked up his black suitcase.<br>" Bye!" " Bye!" I waved back.  
>I went up to my room when his car had fully went out of sight. I took out " Death Wish " from the bookshelf and reread it for the two-millionth time.<br>'_ Noah knew better than to mess with Alyssa at this point, so he avoided his mother, and retreated to his room. But Cedric and Alyssa were fighting so loud that their teenage son could hear it clearly from underneath his cozy grey bedspread.  
>"You know what? You can take your fucking son of yours to Boston if you want to, but I'm staying here, yes, and I ain't moving. Nowhere. Ever."<br>Then he heard a blood curling screa-'_  
>My phone went beep.<br>_Hey, feeling better?_  
>It was from a strange number, and I knew better than to reply to those spam texts, so I ignored it.<br>Beep.  
>It was the same number.<br>_Sorry, forgot to tell you. It's Four :)_  
>Oh. I put my blue bookmark between the pages I was reading and replied to him.<br>_Hi. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get my number?_  
>He sent his next text almost immediately.<br>_Christina. She wants everyone in the gang to have you number so we can 'keep an eye' on you._  
>Typical Christina. Always worrying too much.<br>_Sometimes she's just way too caring for my liking. And sorry for last night. The plan was to cheer you up and I messed up. Sorry. So so sorry._  
>And I meant every word.<p>

_Don't worry, I'm glad you're fine now. Or are you? ;)_  
>I actually smiled at that.<br>I'm fine. I guess. ( **now I'm gonna mark the person.**)

F: Let's go watch a movie.  
>T: Now? Later this week? I'm free at all time.<br>F: Now. We can just go together or I can call the others.  
>I just remembered that it was Thursday, and Chrissy had a class at 1.30.p.m. To be honest, I didn't want to bother anyone, especially my friends.<br>T: I don't mind going alone with you. As long as you aren't going to kill me later.  
>F: I'm not going to kill you. I just want to know you better.<br>T: Okay. Pick me up in twenty?  
>F: Okay. I shut my phone and decided to take a quick shower. I changed into a white plain T-shirt, a black jumper and blue jeans. Then I received another text from Four.<br>_I'm here. Come down whenever you feel like to._  
>I combed my pixie hair one last time before going downstairs.<br>It was going to be a really fun afternoon.  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <strong>

**Pls review, follow and favorite. Also, is anyone interested in being a co-writer? I neeeed someone to write fluff for me.**


	3. AN, but I have an acceptable excuse!

Hey guys! This was supposed to be a chapter, but I dislocated my elbow the other when I tried to ice-skate, so it's hard to type on my iPod with one hand! I don't own a laptop! But I have 2 chapters already written and I'll update when my left arm has healed properly! So I'm so so so so so sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

You all know what I do and don't own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris's POV

Before I went out of the door, I scribbled a messy note for Caleb.

Hanging out with a friend. Will call you if anything happens.

I turned and put it on the island stand, then walked outside, not forgetting to lock the door behind me. Four's black pickup truck was parked right next to rose bush my mother planted all those years ago. He was sitting there, eyes closed.

I didn't want to scare him by just getting into the car, so I knocked on the window first, and his deep blue eyes shot open. He reached over to open the door for me before I could even protest.

" C'mon in!" I smiled and got in. Classical music was playing, it was soothing, calming things down.

" Classic, huh? Bet that you aren't that much of a tough guy." I teased and he laughed out loud.

" The more you know me, the weirder I get. Just wait and see." He said in a fake mysterious tone and I chuckled.

People, houses, trees,...passed by in a blur on our way to the cinema.

When he had finished parking his car, Four quickly got out to open the door for me. Gentleman much? I thought, but didn't dare to speak it up. Instead, I said,

" Thanks.", as he pulled me up from the warm leather seat.

" You're welcome, m'lady." I laughed.

Funny ( or rather creepy ) stories were made about people at the walk into the cinema from the parking lot.

" See that little kid in a red baseball cap over there?" He pointed. " I think he's in love with that little brunette next to him. But," he trailed off a bit, probably to cause a dramatic return," she's a lesbian, and she's crushing on the blondie in the purple dress in front of them, if I'm correct." Wow, he was right. The more I know him, the weirder he gets. I mean, who would make up a lesbian love story from a bunch of 6-year-olds exiting the cinema?

" Nice, I must say. So I guess we're going with the LGBT topic now?" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm, before continuing." My turn." I grinned devilishly.

" That pregnant woman in a blue dress there," I cocked my head at her and Four nodded, " she's in love with the tall guy with many piercings on her right , but he's gay, and his spouse is defiantly the guy in pink pants with his hand on her shoulder. I would say that she's the woman who carries the guys' children for money, but based on the fact that she's secretly holding hands with the tall guy, they are possibly in a love triangle." I explained slowly with the voice you use when you talk to kids, and we just bursted out laughing after that.

" I must say that you're pretty awesome, too, Tris. No girl has ever impressed me like that." I bowed and made a fancy gesture, waving my hand.

" Well thank you, milord. It's nice to finally be able to speak my mind about those ugly peasants." Once again, the sarcasm and fake elegance in my tone weren't dismissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hello. Which movie would you two lovebirds want to watch today?" The guy from the ticket booth asked in a friendly tone.

Four checked out the board then turned to me.

" Is 'Death Wish' fine with you?" Despite reading ( and imprinted the words in my brain ) the book almost 24/7, I wasn't interested in watching the movie of it. Because if there's one thing I know about books made into films, is that the good parts would always be left out, and it wouldn't be as good as the book.

But maybe try watching this wouldn't hurt, so I agreed.

" Sure. I absolutely love the book, but I haven't seen the movie, so, okay." He looked surprised for a short moment.

" There's a book?" Now it was my jaw's turn to drop to the ground.

" Of course there's a book. Oh my gods, you have to read the book. It's like the best book in the world." Four seemed amused by my sudden bunch of excitement.

" What?" I have him a look.

" Well, it's just that so look so excited, sound pretty damn excited too, and it's almost...how do I say this...cute." He cracked up, and I rolled my eyes while blushing at the same time.

" Yeah, a fangirl moment. It's like you have never had one before in your life." He sheepishly looked away and I smirked. Tris 1 - Four the fanboy 0.

He cut my smirk off with a fake glare and turned to the ticket boy, who I then noticed named Al, and said,

" Two 'Death Wish' tickets, please." Al chuckled and typed something into his computer.

" Thought that you two hotties would never stop flirting." We both avoided Al's gaze.

After a while, he gave us the tickets, and smiled when we paid.

" Enjoy your movie, lovebirds." ( AN: as you might have guessed, Al's gay.)

We walked to the movie room, and I checked my watch. The session before us would finish in ten minutes, so we still had time for popcorn.

I wondered whether Four was a psychic or not when he voiced my thought and told me to wait for him to get the food and drinks. He was in the waiting line, when a guy came up to me.

" Hi there, sexy babe." He put his hand on my shoulder, like what Uri usually does, but it felt awkward, weird and extremely creepy since I didn't know the guy. Pushing his arm off my shoulders, I gave him the best glare I could manage then.

" Feisty, huh? Just the way I like my ladies to be. The name is Matthew if you're interested, which I bet you are, do I need to give you my number, or have you already planned to give me a booty call tonight?" He whispered in my ear, trying to sound hot, but that just ended up sending cold sweats down my spine. Then he grab my shoulder from the front, where I could have a clear view of his " lady charmer" face, which wasn't even prettier than mine, leaned in, and I stepped backwards, dreaded what could have happened next. But lucky me, Four noticed us, and told the guy at the counter to wait a sec.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted angrily.

I saw Matthew visibly paled a little, but he still, still managed to keep his face 'seductive'. Is anybody dumb ( or rather desperate) enough to fall for that?

" I'm making out with this babe, what do you think?" He sneered and Four lost control of his anger. He threw a punch at Matthew's face. I had to keep myself from laughing at the sight.

Four practically blowing steam out of his blood red ears, and Matthew lying on the ground, white as a sheet.

" Now, punk, listen up. It has already bothered me enough that you slept with my ex-girlfriend while she was still my girlfriend, but now you're hitting on my friend too?" He raised his foot and kicked Matthew in the stomach.

" Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Friends." He said one more time, dead serious, and went back to the snack line, with all eyes on him.

I followed him this time, to be sure, and we just laughed, and laughed, and laughed at poor Matthew. Where's the charmer now?

We bought our separate drinks and popcorn bags, Four insisted on paying for mine. I sighed loudly.

" Fine, but I'm paying for your book. Yes, I'm forcing to buy ' Death Wish', don't mind putting on a fight. You can't win." I said with a tone that screamed ' DON'T MESS WITH ME'. He raised his hand in defeat and I clapped like a little kid. Tris 2 - Four the wimp 0.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' No, Cedric, leave him alone. You can throw your nasty insults at me all you want, but your teenage son at least deserves some peace in his life.' Screamed Alyssa.

Then the narrator - Noah - said, " I didn't know why my mother, my drunken, selfish mother, had begged for Cedric to not harass me. She had a list of why he should have, not the opposite. But I was thankful, though, on that very day. Because my fifth wish would have come true if my mother hadn't spare me a little peace." The scene then changed to the next day, at his school. I recognized that part. It was my favorite.

" I came to school the next day with a bloody colored T-shirt and a black eye. The color of the shirt didn't have anything to do with my state, but everyone, everyone kept whispering things about how I had used my shirt to clean myself up after a beating from ' mommy dearest' as they called her, that morning. People wondered why I was so depressed, but they didn't know jackshit about anything, and I'm glad they didn't. Lisa stood by my locker, looking concerned as if I were her boyfriend. I might be in love with my best friend, but I still didn't like the pity in her gestures."

'Noah, what's with the black eye?'" She sounded like a worried sister, which highly disappointed me."

'Nothing, I just tripped over Oliver and hit my eye on the end of my bed.'" She laughed and I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was doing so."

' You and you stupid fat cat of yours.' "I tried to suppress a small smile, and it came out half bad, but she ignored it completely. God bless this girl."

...

The movie was good, beyond my expectation. The actor was really good, he both looked and sounded like how I had imagined Noah. ( AN: just imagine Callan McAuliffe as Noah. If you don't know him, look him up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I almost had to drag Four away from the cashier when he had picked out the book.

" I said I'd pay. So let me pay." I fake hurt when he shook his head. But when he broke eye contact with me to look away for half a second, I slipped the cash to the cashier and held the book up.

" Ha, you lost, number boy." He just shook his head again and followed me out to the parking lot.

We drove back to my house in a comfortable silence, with Four occasionally chimed in with a off-toned part of whichever was playing on the radio. He stopped in the driveway, and I hopped off before he could get out. I looked at my watched and it said 6.25. Time went by fast.

" Do you want to stay for dinner? It's almost half past six anyway." He seemed thoughtful for a moment before replying.

" I'd love to, but need to get home. My dad wouldn't be very happy if I'm late for dinner. But thanks for the offer though." I smiled in understanding, but couldn't help feeling a little sad.

" Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, with the gang?" He nodded and left after a " Bye!" and a small wave.

I pulled Chase back into the house. Just then, Caleb's car pulled in the driveway. He got out and jogged up to catch me.

" Who were you hanging out with?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I pushed him lightly.

" Four. We went to see a movie." Caleb nodded, laughing. Unlike normal big brothers, he didn't mind the fact that his 'little sister' was hanging out with a guy, and I don't think he'd mind if I dated one. But we were no normal family, and we knew that.

" As long as he's younger than me, I'm cool with it." Caleb'd always say.

We had homemade pasta that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four's POV ( in this fic, guys, Marcus isn't abusive. He's just strict and sometimes mean.)

I got home and heard music blaring from inside the house. That could only mean 2 things: a) Dad wasn't home yet, and b) Lauren's having a ' get together' with her friends, which included Nicole AND Matthew. I groaned loudly and walked in the house. The music immediately stopped and all eyes were on me again. I gave all of them a glare and went up to my room.

I jumped on my bed and turned on the lamp.

" Death Wish".- such a clever name. I didn't object when Tris forced me to take the book because I don't mind reading Tris's favorite book, and after watching the movie, it seemed like the main had a pretty similar back to mine and Tris's.

' Noah was a mentally abused and coldly ignored by everyone type of teenagers. He had cancer, oh so surprised, well, mentally.

Many people would ask, How on earth can you have mental Cancer?, What have you could possibly done?, and they would always get the same answer from Noah from time to time.

' A death wish is all you need. The more wishes you have, the more dangerous the tumor will become. All you need for a wish to be made, is a massive pain in your pride, ego, reputation ( if you have/had any of those ), and people would ignore you, and consider you dead, exactly what they would usually do to Cancer patients.'

Now wasn't that just all the information you might have needed.'

Knock, knock.

" Four, open up. I know you can hear me, and I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean anything bad." Nicole.

" Fuck off, Nicole. I don't need a slut in my life right now."

" But Fourrrr..." She whined.

" I said go away."

" Tobiassssss..." She then continued to moan my real name, trying to sound seductive so that I'd want her, but I lost my temper, and got up and opened the door.

She threw her arms on me, but I pushed her back and said as quiet and scary as possible.

" I'll say this one last time. The only reason I went on a date with you, was that Lauren forced me to. I regret all those kisses, hand-holding moments that you forced me to receive. And most of all, I regret ever, even for a second, actually thought of you as my girlfriend. So, fuck off, and don't ever, ever come near me again." I slammed the door in her face. I laughed when the door is locked, satisfied.

3 hours later, when I reached the last chapter of ' Death Wish' ( it's a really short book), I got a call on my phone. I picked up, seeing it was Dad.

" Tobias." He said, sounding more genuine than his usual self.

" Hello, Dad."

" Son, I need you to take care of a few things for me. Due to some business, I can't come home tonight."

" Yes, sir. What is it?"

" Take a piece of paper and a pen. You'll need to note this down." I obeyed.

" So..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My elbow still hurts like ****. Sorry for the wait, but the good news it that I have the next chapter almost finished. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews.

Hope you guys aren't mad at me.

Please review, follow and favorite!


End file.
